


Just a Little Bit of Your Heart | l.s.

by ohforgodssakeniall



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom
Genre: Heartbreak, M/M, Short Story, cheating kinda, fan fiction, flashback memories, larry - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, sorta angsty, stylinson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 06:22:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21011195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohforgodssakeniall/pseuds/ohforgodssakeniall
Summary: I know I'm not your only, but at least I'm one. I heard a little love, is better than none.





	1. Before the Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, you can also find this story on my wattpad @ohforgodssakeniall_
> 
> Inspired by Just a Little Bit of Your Heart written by Harry and beautifully sung by Ariana Grande

He was the dagger to his rose,

the arrow to his heart,

the rope to his anchor,

the compass to his boat.

The list could go on and on, they were the perfect couple.

Louis was Harry's sun. When he walked into a room, he could light it up with just his smile. Hell, he lit up Harry's whole world with it.

And Harry was Louis' world. The boy revolved around him, a lot of the things he did were because of Louis or he learned them from him. But, Louis didn't even mind because Harry gave him a purpose.

They did everything together too. Never one without the other since they were 16&18.

And as much as the other boys in the band loved to tease them about it, they knew their love was sickeningly cute. They wouldn't want it any other way.

They didn't let anything come between them.

Even when management stopped them from going public, they stayed together.

Even when Eleanor came into the picture and Louis had to stunt around, they stayed together.

Even when they were forced to stunt and spend holidays and birthdays apart, they stayed together.

They truly were the perfect match and for three years, everything was good. You could even say great or amazing.

But all good things must come to an end.


	2. Chapter 1

_ **'Harry Styles supposedly moves out of shared house with Louis Tomlinson'** _

_ **'Days before Louis Tomlinson's birthday, Harry Styles is seen moving back home with his mother'** _

_ **'Best friendship amiss? Harry Styles spotted looking distraught as he moved belongs from his shared home with band mate Louis Tomlinson'** _

Harry sat on his childhood bed scrolling through the endless articles that just seemed keep popping up. They were a few days old but never seemed to stop. Tears streamed down his face and his screen became blurry. The last thing he wanted was for the media to be reporting about him and Louis.

A sudden knock on his door pulled him out of his thoughts and he looked up to see his mum standing in his doorway carrying to cups of tea.

"Harry, my sweet boy," Anne whispered sweetly as she set the tea down on Harry's bedside table and wrapped him into a hug. "Shh, stop your tears baby. Everything will be alright," she whispered as she rubbed Harry's back.

"It hurts mum. I wish I could forget him," Harry sobbed into her shoulder.

"I know Harry, I know," Anne said doing her best just to comfort the boy. "You got your heartbroken, it's going to hurt for awhile love."

"Will it ever stop hurting?" Harry sniffled.

"One day, Harry. It will one day. You're so strong and I know you can get through this," Anne said wiping his tears and kissing his forehead. "Here drink your tea before it gets cold," she said handing him the mug.

"It's not Yorkshire is it? I don't think I can ever drink Yorkshire again," Harry said shaking his head and looking down at the mug.

"No it's not, don't worry," Anne said continuing to rub Harry's back. "Is that what you were looking at love? Stuff about Louis?"

Harry looked down as he took a small sip of his tea and nodded his head.

"Oh honey, you can't do that to yourself!"

"I muted his number, he just wouldn't stop texting or calling but I don't have the heart to block him," Harry mumbled as he sipped on his tea some more.

"He's called me and Gems too. He's persistent I'll give him that," Anne said with a sad smile. "Have you talked to any of the other boys?"

"Yeah," he said nodding his head. "Niall and Liam are quite pissed, told me they're going to kick Louis' arse and to take as much time as I need."

"And Zayn?"

"Trying to get me to talk to Louis. Told me I didn't understand what really happened," Harry said starting to tear up again. "I understand exactly what happened! My boyfriend cheated on me and broke my heart!" he said now sobbing again. His mind immediately went to when he found out Louis was cheating on him.

_Harry sat on their bed scrolling on twitter, thats where he saw the pictures first. Blurry pap photos of Louis and Eleanor through a hotel window posted on an update account._

_Harry clicked on the thread and his eyes went wide. Louis and and El were making out in the first photo. In the second photo they were taking each other's shirts off. In the third photo Eleanor's head disappears as well as Louis pants. And in the final photo Louis' face is twisted in pleasure._

_It didn't take an idiot to put two and two together and to figure out what was going on._

_Harry paced the room and before realizing what he was doing, he started to pack up his favorite clothes. Shortly after the photos appeared on Twitter, articles started to pop up._

_ **'Louis Tomlinson and girlfriend Eleanor papped getting frisky on holiday for the singer's 23rd birthday'** _

_ **'Naughty celebs! Louis Tomlinson and girlfriend caught on camera!'** _

_This wasn't just a stunt, no it couldn't be. Management has never gone this far with their coverups and Harry would have been notified before. No, this was real life. And in real life, his boyfriend of almost three years was cheating on him. He couldn't believe it, didn't want to believe it._

_Then, he got the text from Louis that confirmed it all._

_**Loubear💙💍:** _ _Hazza, baby please don't freak out. I love you still so much. I'm coming home on the next flight out._

_Harry reread the text over and over again, Louis didn't deny hooking up with Eleanor. Louis started to call him once he didn't respond to the text, Harry freaked and threw his phone against the _wall effectively shattering it. _He didn't even realize that he had been sobbing as he finished throwing what he could into two bags and a box and headed out to his car. He couldn't be here when Louis got back._

_Harry was such a mess that he didn't see the paparazzi across_ _the street taking pictures of him fleeing their home. He headed straight over to his_ mum's. _He d__idn't call, he just drove and let the tears fall down his face._

_When Anne opened the door and saw Harry standing there with his stuff, she immediately pulled him inside and hugged him._

_It's been a week now, Louis' birthday and Christmas had gone and passed and Harrybarely moved. He's completely fallen in on himself, broken down._

"Oh baby, shhh calm down. Shh, drink some more of your tea," Anne whispered pulling her son out of his thoughts. "Don't listen to Zayn and no more reading those stupid articles. It's not good for you."

"I know mum. It's just hard to avoid them," Harry sniffled as he grabbed another tissue.

"Gemma is coming back from her holiday tomorrow, she misses you," Anne said changing the subject in hopes of cheering up Harry. "Maybe you two could do a little shopping?"

"I don't know mum, I think I just want to stay home for now," he mumbled.

"I understand," she said giving him a sad smile. Normally Harry would never turn down a good shopping trip. "Well, we can all still watch some movies and eat lots of junk food."

"Yeah, sounds good mum," he said returning the sad smile. "I think I'm gonna go back to bed for a little bit," he said quietly as he slipped under the covers. "Wake me when Gem gets here?"

"Of course love," Anne said with a smile as she exited the room and saw that Harry was already dozing off. She tried to mask her concern for son, all he does is sleep all day. He barely eats and has only taken a shower once since the news broke. She's was beyond worried that he'd return to his old self and she didn't know how to help him.


	3. Chapter 2

**One Month Later**

"Harry, mate, we go back on tour in a week. When are you going to talk to Louis?" Liam asked as he looked around at all the pictures in Harry's childhood bedroom. He hasn't seen some of these since their x-factor days.

"Preferably never."

"You can't do that Harry, we have to work. I warned you all those years ago when you got in a relationship that it would be bad for the band if you broke up," Liam said harshly.

"I-"

"Oh for fucks sake Liam! You can't fucking say that, Harry has a right to never want to fucking see him again. Louis is an asshole, period. If he doesn't ever want to talk to him and if that makes the band go down, oh fucking well! Louis cheated on him Liam, just in case you missed that!" Niall was feed up with Liam trying to make Harry feel bad about this, he had to protect his best friend.

Harry was now on the floor with tears streaming down his face. In a way Liam was right, he had warned them of this. But it wasn't his fault right?

Or maybe it was.

"Guys," Harry said weakly, interrupting the argument going on between his two friends. "Did Louis cheat on me because I wasn't a good boyfriend?"

"Harry..." Liam said, dropping his argument and sinking to the floor.

"No, no Harry. Don't say that, don't think that. This is nobodies fault but Louis'." Niall had now joined the other two on the ground and let Harry cry on to his chest.

"But... but what if it was me? He was tired of me or... or I wasn't what he wanted in bed. Am I ugly?"

"HARRY EDWARD STYLES! Stop that this instant, you're one of the most handsome men in the world, people would kill to be with you. It wasn't you, it was Louis," Liam said angrily.

Harry nodded but he still didn't quite accept it, there had to be something wrong with him for Louis to cheat on him. Suddenly, the sound of a phone ringing, rang throughout the room.

"Sorry guys, that's me. Excuse me," Liam said as he stood up and answered the phone. And Harry could barely hear the voice on the other line, but he knew it was Zayn. "What do you want?" Liam asked before stepping out into the hall, cutting Harry off from the rest of his conversation.

_The last time he saw Zayn, he was with Louis. On that day when they just decided to show up._

_It was early, too early. Why were there sounds of cars outside his bedroom window at 5 in the morning. Harry peeped through the curtains to see what asshole woke him from his sleep at this hour and he found Zayn leaning against the side of his car smoking a cigarette._

_Then, there was a knock at the door. And Harry knew it could only be one person. So, he fixed his hair and tried to smooth out his pajamas the best he could and went to answer._

_When he opened the door, there he stood. His bright blue eyes that Harry had fallen in love with, were now grey. He looked like he hadn't slept or ate in a week. But, when he saw Harry, his face lit up like a sun._

_"Hi..." he said as he pulled some flowers from behind his back and shoved them into Harry's hands._

_All Harry could do was stand there in shock, he didn't know what to say. He couldn't believe Louis drove all the way to Cheshire for him._

_"Well, go on. Yell at me, scream. Say anything..." Louis pleaded. "Anything."_

_"Uhm-what are you doing here?" Harry forced the words to come out of his mouth and he felt his eyes stinging with tears._

_"Can I come in?"_

_Harry was so shocked and confused that he just nodded his head, letting the boy step in._

_"I came to explain," Louis said sitting down on the couch. "Want me to make some tea first, for old times sake? You look exhausted."_

_And then as suddenly as the words left Louis' mouth, reality hit Harry like a truck._

_"What's there to explain Louis? I shouldn't have even let you in, this is a mistake."_

_"Harry wait, please. I'm not gonna deny it, I hooked up with Eleanor, but it's not how it seems!"_

_"Really Louis? Because it seems to me like you fucked her and cheated on me! For gods sake Louis, you actually had sex with her! Was I not enough for you?" Harry's anger quickly turned to tears._

_"Harry, no! Please, I can explain it!"_

_"No, you don't get to talk. You come here, thinking I'll let you back in. No, no way!" Harry shook his head as tears continued to stream down his face. "I mean how could you do this to me Louis?! We had another six months in our contract. SIX. Then we were free!"_

_"I know Harry, and I'm so sorry-"_

_"We had already filmed our coming out video for fucks sake!"_

_"I know, I was stupid Harry. Please."_

_"No, no. I've said what I needed to say and I know you came here to try to explain yourself or whatever, but it's too late. I need you to leave."_

_"Hazza..." Louis' body was shaking as tears fell from his eyes._

_"Please, I can't take it any longer, go."_

_Louis' nodded his head and turned towards the door. The minute Harry heard the door shut and Zayn's car drive away, he broke down on to the floor crying._

"Sorry guys, I'm done now," Liam said as he entered the room again. He looked like he had been crying.

"What did Zayn say?" Harry asked.

"Just about Louis, you don't need to hear it. Come on, why don't you go wash your face then we can curl up on the couch and watch any stupid movies you want," Liam said.

Harry nodded and went to do what he was told. But then he heard Liam and Niall speaking in hushed voices, so he pressed his ear to the door.

"Zayn said Louis' is a mess. Wants to quit, he told him there's no point to life if he doesn't have Harry."

"But... Zayn talked him down right?" Niall's voice was concerned and Harry couldn't believe it. Was Louis really that upset?

"Yeah, he's as fine as he can be now. He just misses him, I think being back on tour will be good for him. Even if Harry ignores him, at least Louis gets to see him."

Harry pulled himself away from the door, shocked. As he tried to process the information he washed his face free of tear stains and then stepped back out.

"So, what are you guys talking about?" Harry asked like he didn't know.

"Just what about some movies, come on mate, lets go," Niall said as he wrapped his arms around Harry and led him downstairs.


	4. Chapter 3

"HELLO LOS ANGELES! ITS SO GREAT TO BE HERE PREFORMING FOR YOU! ARE YOU READY TO HAVE THE BEST NIGHT OF YOUR LIFE?!"

Liam's shouting was responded to with loud cheers from the crowd.

"LOUDER, I CAN'T HEAR YOU! I SAID ARE YOU READY TO HAVE THE BEST NIGHT OF YOUR LIFE?!"

More cheers. Even louder cheers.

"Well, I think you're the loudest crowd we've ever had Los Angeles! Let's play some songs for you now!" Zayn cheered into his mic and their music started playing.

Harry couldn't even really tell what song he was singing. He was just going through the motions, having memorized every little move from countless times of being on stage.

The only thing he was focusing on was staying as far as possible from, even if that meant messing up some of their normal choreography for songs. He didn't care and the other boys seemed to understand.

I didn't help that all Louis could do was stare at him, and this of course made more fans scream about Larry Stylinson.

Suddenly, Louis pulled him over and covered his mic.

"I know you're mad at me, just please, don't do this here," Louis whispered.

All Harry could do was look at him before pulling away to get into position for their next song.

Over Again.

Harry didn't even realize it but he had tears streaming down his face as the song started up.

Finally it was time for his solo and he heard his voice go weak as he began to sing.

"Can we take the same road two days in the same clothes?

And I know just what she'll say if I can make all this pain go.

Can we stop this for a minute?

You know, I can tell that your heart isn't in it or with it."

Harry knew his face was on the big screens and he heard fans shouting and screaming about the tears dripping down his cheeks. Then Louis' angelic voice could be heard throughout the stadium as he sang his solo.

"Tell me with your mind, body and spirit

I can make your tears fall down like the showers that are British.

Whether we're together or apart

We can both remove the masks and admit we regret it from the start."

Louis was starring at Harry and when he looked up to look at the screens, he saw Louis with tears in his eyes too. Harry couldn't bear to look at Louis crying without it breaking his heart so he tore his gaze away.

Harry remembers the first he saw Louis cry like it was yesterday.

_The lights were shining bright on them and Harry could hardly think with the sounds of all the loud cheering, but then the news broke._

_"The second act still in the final is... Rebecca!"_

_And that was it. They had just placed 3rd in the X-Factor. Zayn and Simon were pissed, Harry could feel the anger radiating off of them but they tried to keep it professional._

_The montage of their time on the X-Factor stared to play and Harry found it hard to hold back his tears._

_Watching all of their auditions and how far they've come, it was sad. Too sad. Watching the video of when they were put into a group and Harry jumped into Louis' arms, that was the moment Harry realized he had a crush on him.Watching them meet Emma Watson and her complementing them._

_Tears started to roll down Harry's face and when he looked over at Louis, he saw that he was tearing up as well._

_The montage ended and Louis was asked to talk about the highlights of their experience on the show._

_Harry tunes everything out but him, not even paying attention to the other boys questions or responses until they were ushered off the stage._

_"Ladies and Gentlemen... give it up for One Direction!"_

_Once they were backstage, Louis broke down in to tears._

_"I know Zayn said that this won't be the last of us and Simon said this was just the beginning, but Harry... what if we don't stay a band?" Louis asked with fear in his big blue eyes as he wept. "I need you, you're my best friend."_

_"No matter whatever happens to us, the band, the world-you'll always have me Louis. I'll never leave you."_

Harry was pulled back in to reality when the song ended and shortly after the concert did as well. He knew the other boys were going to go out clubbing but it was America and unfortunately Harry wasn't 21 yet. Plus, he didn't want to be around Louis, so he asked Paul to take him back to the hotel.

At least at the hotel the mini fridge in his room wouldn't care if he was 21. He planned on drinking until these stupid flashbacks of Louis stopped.

Articles had started to pop up about Harry and Louis' little crying session on stage and it wasn't pretty.

** _'Louis Tomlinson and Harry styles both seen in tears on stage last night'_ **

So, Harry decided to drink more. He wanted to forget him.

But, unfortunately-4 beers, 2 vodkas, and 2 and a half a cups of whiskey later and it seemed that Harry's thoughts of Louis were only getting stronger. In fact, Harry had the strongest urge to call Louis.

He couldn't resist as he pulled out his phone and his fingers typed in Louis number. He had it memorized so well, that he could probably repeat it in his sleep.

Ring... ring... ring...

"Harry?"

"Lou! Lou, baby!"

"Oh," Louis sounded sad. "Harry, you're drunk."

"My baby, my Loubear, why are you sad?" Harry was confused and his head felt funny. Was the room always spinning?

"Nothing Harry, I just thought you were calling for another reason. I'm going to send Liam to come take care of you, don't go anywhere."

"No."

"No?"

"You heard me, no." Harry suddenly found that very funny. Why was Louis repeating him? That's funny.

"Harry, you're clearly very drunk. You can't be alone right now."

"So come take care of me. Be my night in shining armor. I miss you." And for the second time that night, Harry was crying.

"Harry, I can't. I-"

"Louis... please. I need you. I miss you so much."

"You're drunk Harry, you'll regret seeing me in the morning."

"I don't care, please come."

"Okay, okay. I'll be there in 5."

"Bye, I love you!"

The words slipped from Harry's mouth out of habit but in that moment he didn't even care. He still loved Louis.


	5. Chapter 4

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Harry, happy birthday to you!"

Harry blew out the twenty-one candles but didn't make a wish. This birthday just wasn't the same without Louis.

"Harry, mate how does it feel to be 21?!" Niall asked excitedly.

"The same, only difference is that I can now legally drink in America," he said with a shrug but he managed to make everyone else at the table laugh.

He was surrounded by friends and family but he felt lost. He knows he should be laughing and drinking and thanking everyone for coming but he just couldn't. Where was his Louis?

It didn't help that this also would have been their three year anniversary.

He cursed Louis for asking him to be his boyfriend on his 18th birthday. He cursed Louis for cheating on him and breaking his heart in to two.

After Harry opened his presents the guests started to leave and the party slowly dwindled down.

Harry excused himself to go upstairs and flopped down on his bed. He didn't even believe he had turned 21. What was wrong with him?

Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a framed birthday card. Louis had given it to him on his seventeenth birthday. The first birthday he spent with Louis.

The second birthday he spent with Louis was the best day of his life.

_"Happy 18th birthday Hazza!"_

_Louis had taken it upon himself to crawl under Harry's blankets and shout in his ear to wake him up._

_"Louis, it's 4am!"_

_"No time for rest, you're 18 now! We have to celebrate, I have a big day planned for us!"_

_"Louuu, I told you I didn't want anything big. You always do too much for me."_

_"You deserve it all and more. Now come on my love, out of bed!" Harry's heart swelled at Louis calling him his love. The pair had discussed their feelings, it was mutual, even shared a few kisses, but nothing more. "Breakfast is gonna get cold!"_

_Suddenly Harry was scared._

_"Uh, Louis, you made breakfast?" Harry definitely didn't want to be sick for his birthday and he wasn't all that confident in Louis' cooking skills._

_"No, I didn't want to kill you. My mum came and made it for us, not get out of beeeedd," Louis whined as he started to tug at Harry's arm._

_"Louis William! You made your mum come all the way to our flat to make us breakfast?!" Harry asked in shock as he climbed out of bed and pulled some pajama pants over his boxers._

_"She offered!" Louis laughed as he put his hands up in defense. Harry knew he'd never get tired of that laugh._

_"You take advantage of Jay's kindness," Harry joked. "Remind me to thank her later tonight at my party."_

_"You won't forget Harry, you'll probably thank her 20 times before she even walks through the door." Louis was teasing and Harry didn't even care, he loved it._

_The two boys headed downstairs and enjoyed their delicious breakfast together before settling down on the couch to watch some of Harry's favorite romcoms._

_"Lou?"_

_"Yes, Hazza?" Louis pulled his gaze away from the movie and focusing on Harry's soft features. He was finally starting to look more grown up, soon enough he'd be bigger than Louis._

_"Can I have a birthday kiss?"_

_"You don't even have to ask," Louis said before leaning in and pressing his lips to Harry's. One birthday kiss quickly evolved into a birthday snog and the two boys broke apart breathlessly._

_"Thank you," Harry said with a cute, soft blush now on his cheeks._

_"Harry, look, there's been something I've been wanting to talk to you about." Louis paused the movie they were watching and turned his entire body to face Harry._

_"Okay, what is it?" Harry sounded nervous, he hoped Louis wasn't going to stop whatever was going on in between them._

_"I wanted to uhm, make this more special but Harry it's been 2 years and I'm so in love with. And this past year how now that I knew you liked me as well, it's been torture not being able to call you mine. So, Harry Styles, be my boyfriend?"_

_"Yes Louis, Yes! A million times yes!" Harry said as he jumped on top of Louis and started to pepper kisses all over his face. "This is the best birthday ever!"_

"Worst birthday ever," Harry mumbled to himself as he now laid on his bed starring at the ceiling.

He was scrolling through his phone looking at the birthday messages he received when he landed on Louis'. Of course he was the first one to have texted him, midnight on the dot. He had called him too but Harry had just let them go to voice mail.

Tears fell down his cheeks as he remembered all of his birthday memories with Louis. It seemed all he did nowadays was cry over Louis.

And once again, like his fingers had a mind of their own, he found himself dialing Louis' number.

It answered on the first ring.

"Harry?"

"It's my birthday."

"I know it is, I tried to call," Louis said sadly.

"It's my birthday and you're not here," Harry said letting out a little sob. "We haven't spent a birthday apart since I turned 17. Where are you?"

"You didn't invite me love, shhh it's okay don't cry. Don't cry, birthday boys don't cry."

"It's my party and I can cry if I want to, oh cry if I want to," Harry sang almost on the verge of hysterical tears.

"Oh my love..."

"I need you here Louis, we can't break tradition," Harry continued to cry. And just as Louis was about to protest and tell Harry it was a bad idea. Harry let a weak little sob and said, "please."

And of course Louis couldn't leave him like that.

"Alright I'm coming, give me 30 minutes."

"Bye Lou-Lou, I'll see you soon. My bedroom window is open."

And true to his words, Louis arrived in a record breaking time of 28 minutes.

Louis climbed through the window and found a sobbing Harry sitting on his bed. As Louis carefully walked closer to Harry he realized his boy was shaking and repeating the word 'birthday' over and over again. He was having panic attacks again.

"Harry, my love," Louis said as he climbed on to the bed and held on to him. "I need you to calm down for me, breathe with me."

"Louis I don't want to, I don't want to." Harry was no struggling in Louis arms and starting to hyperventilate.

"What don't you want Harry, use your words."

"I don't want to be here," he sobbed. "I don't want to spend another birthday without you, I'm tired Louis."

"Hey, hey. None of that talk," Louis whispered into his ears. "I'm here now, I'm here now. Breathe with me please. There's so much reason for you to want to be here Harry, you're in love with the nature and fashion and music, don't leave all this behind."

"And I'm in love with you too," he said softly through tears and Louis gritted his teeth and held back. He wanted to kiss his boy and rub his back and cuddle him until he knew the world was right but he couldn't.

"Alright Harry, come on. Just breathe with me, calm down."

Finally, after what felt like forever, Louis got Harry's tears to stop and his breathing become regular. The poor boy was so exhausted he had collapsed on to his pillow.

"Lou, can you sing me to sleep? Like... like you used to?"

"Of course, anything for you birthday boy. Which song?"

"You know which one..."

"I have loved you since we were 18

Long before we both thought the same thing

To be loved and to be in love

And all I can do is say that these arms were made for holding you

And I want a love like you made me feel

When we were 18

I want a love like you made me feel

When we were 18

I want a love like you made me feel

When we were 18."

And as Louis finished the song, Harry's eyes closed and he drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	6. Chapter 5

_ **'One Direction announces year long hiatus!'** _

_ **'Mega-boy band, One Direction, announces hiatus amid rumors of tension between band mates Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson.'** _

_ **'One Direction takes a well deserved year long hiatus! See you next year Directioners!'** _

_ **'One Direction announces their hiatus on Twitter and Instagram to their loyal fans, reason:the boys need some rest! Have a fun holiday One Direction!'** _

**Almost a year later**

Harry pulled up to the cafe he had agreed to meet Louis at. He stepped out and looked inside and saw him sitting there, scrolling away on his phone.

Was it too late to bail and go back home? But then Louis looked up, he saw Harry and waved at him with a bright smile. The same smile Harry sees in his dreams every night.

Harry took a deep breath before heading into the cafe. The little bell on the door jingled as he entered and he got closer and closer to Louis. Until, finally he sat down with him.

"Hi..."

"You grew your hair out."

"Oh uhm, yeah. Yeah, I did," Harry said as reached to touch his own hair. "You don't like it?"

"No, no! I like it, you look good Harry. You look really good."

"Yeah uhm, thank you."

"So, how long has it been?"

"Last time I saw you was my birthday. Right before the hiatus announcement..."

"Wow, almost a year then. You're turning 22, in two weeks."

"Yeah. You know, my mum still asks about you."

"I know. She sent me a Christmas card this year. You looked nice."

"You look nice right now," Harry said without really meaning to. "Oh gosh, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that aloud. I know you said you wanted to meet as just friends to talk things out, I'm sorry."

"I was just complementing you too Haz, it's okay," Louis said with a light chuckle that made Harry's heart swell.

"I've missed you."

"I know, I've missed you too. So much," Louis said before pausing for a few moments and then saying, "I heard your song, it's about me isn't it?"

"_Just a Little Bit of Your Heart_? Of course it's about you Louis. You know I'll always be a fool for you."

"Just checking, who knows it could have been about Grimshaw!" Louis teased. "It's such a beautiful song though, thank you. I'm sorry I made you hurt like that. For you to think, that a little love is better than none, I'm so sorry Harry. You deserved all of my heart, not just a little bit. Can I tell you I'm sorry again? Because I am. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay Louis. Please, don't beat yourself up about it. And gosh no, me and Grimshaw?!"

"Could've fooled me. You know, with all those articles. _**'Harry Styles seems to be off the market- spotted with Nick Grimshaw'**_ and _**'Harry Styles back at it again with older partners-first Caroline Flack and now radio show host, Nicholas Grimshaw'**_" Louis said, quoting some articles written after Harry and Nick were spotted hanging out.

"Do I look like I have moved on? I wouldn't be sitting here with you if I had. Besides, Nicky is just a friend, you know that."

"'_Nicky_'" Louis muttered under his breath making Harry laugh.

"Don't be jealous now!" Harry joked.

"I haven't moved on either," Louis said once again completely serious. "Harry, I'm still in love with you. I always have been."

"What happened Louis? Why did you cheat on me?"

"Are you sure you're ready to hear this story Harry?"

"I need to know Louis, I don't care if it hurts me even more. I'm ready to know."

"Okay then-I missed you, fuck I missed you so much. And I was so upset that we were being forced to be apart on my birthday. Furious. So, _she_ offered to talk me to a club so I wasn't just getting drunk alone in my hotel room. I drank a lot, you know how I get sometimes. God Harry, I drank so much I couldn't even remember my own name. _She_ had been all over me that night, I thought _she_ was playing it up for the cameras, there were so many flashing cameras. _She_ helped me back to the hotel room. _She_ was entirely too close, too touchy, but I was drunk and I didn't stop _her_. Fuck, I should have stopped _her_ Harry. I was so drunk and then I started to pretend like _she_ was you. I called out your name and _she_ got mad at me, smacked me and left. After _she_ smacked me I realized what I had done. Harry, that was the biggest mistake of my life and I'll never stop being sorry for all the pain I caused you. I'm so sorry."

"Louis..."

"No Harry, it's my fault. I understand if you don't forgive me."

"She took advantage of you," Harry said more to himself than to Louis. Tears were welled up in both of their eyes. "I should have let you explain. Fuck, I should have talked to you. I'm sorry for pushing you away when you tried to come to me."

"It's okay Harry, it's okay. You don't need to apologize, you did nothing wrong. Hell, if I was you, I'd had probably done the same thing. But its in the past, just tell me we can get through this together now." Louis reached his hands across the table and Harry took them tightly in his own.

"We can fix this. Our time is not over yet."

"That's all I've wanted to hear for the past year." Louis said as a smile spread across his face and made his blue eyes twinkle. Oh, how Harry has missed him.

"I forgive you Lou and I never stopped loving you either," Harry said with a huge smile too now as he still clutched the hands of the boy in front of him. "I think it actually impossible to stop loving you. Some sort of magic spell you casted on me, because believe me I tried to stop."

"Well, I can say the same about you," Louis laughed. "Not the trying to stop part though, I knew I'd always love you. I think I even knew since we were sixteen and eighteen."

"Maybe we were just made for each other."

"I think we were Harry, I think we were."


	7. Look How Far We’ve Come My Baby

**Over a year later;September 28th**

"Cheers! To my lovely band mates and beautiful boyfriend, Harry Styles!" Louis shouted to the crowd of their friends and family all crowded in the lounge room of their London home.

Everyone erupted in a chorus of cheers.

"Now, allow me to get sappy for a moment. These past two years have been difficult and trying to say the least, but baby..." Louis suddenly took his attention off of their family and friends and turned to Harry. "Look how far we've come. To quote Shaina Twain 'When I first saw you, I saw love. And the first time you touched me, I felt love. And after all this time, you're still the one I love.'"

Harry now has tears in his eyes as Louis smiled at him.

"Today is a very special day. 4 years ago, on this day exactly, I gave Harry a promise ring and told him one day I was going to marry him. And today..." Louis suddenly dropped down on to one knee and reached in to his suit jacket to pull out a small box. "I plan to make that promise more of a reality."

"Louis...you're joking! Are you joking?!" Harry asked with a huge smile and tears and all Louis could do was shake his head no. "Oh my god, you're not joking."

"Hazza, we've been through it all together. It hasn't been easy, but hell for you, I'd go through that 100 times over again if it meant I'd get to have you in my life forever and marry you. I'm so lucky to have met you and years later I'm so lucky that you forgave me and let me back in to your life. I've loved you since I was 18 Harry. And now, I want to replace that promise ring with a real ring. So, Harry Edward Styles, will you make me the happiest man ever and marry me?"

"Yes, yes. A million times yes," Harry said as he erupted into more tears as Louis slid the engagement ring on to Harry's finger. "I love you Lou, more than you could ever know."

"I love you too _future husband_."

"Oi, oi! Cheers to the newly engaged couple!" Niall shouted causing the room to erupt into another chorus of cheers.

Louis and Harry shared a kiss as the room cheered and congratulated him. Harry had never been surrounded by so much love and happiness in his life before and he felt like he was on cloud nine.

He couldn't imagine what he would be doing if his life had taken a turn and he didn't audition for the X-Factor. Or if he didn't accidentally pee on Louis when meeting him. Or if he didn't forgive him.

But he was so thankful that he did do all those things because it lead him to this very moment and it lead him to the love of his life, Louis Tomlinson.

As they say-_all good things do come to an end_, but they were more than a good thing, they were made for each other. And fate has a funny way of making people that were made for each other last a lifetime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so technically this is the end of the story. I am working on a chapter that’s just a collection of Louis’ P.O.V. throughout the story, but I’m not sure when that will be posted. Until then, I hope you enjoyed the story and please check out my other ones! :)
> 
> TPWK!


End file.
